New World
"New World" is the second level (and last chronologically) in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. After the player is critically wounded in Ethiopia, the player is given advanced cybernetic enhancements and is guided by Taylor and his team on the basics. Taylor guides the player on a terrorist attack in 2054 that resulted in network for the Coalescence being intervened. Characters * The Player (playable, Alive in dream-state/K.I.A. in reality) * John Taylor * Sarah Hall * Sebastian Diaz * Peter Maretti * Jacob Hendricks (ending cutscene only) * Xavier Hirtzel (K.I.A.) * Sebastian Krueger (ending cutscene only, referred to as "Unidentified") * Rachel Kane (ending cutscene only) Level Briefing Encryption #48-65-27-73. Protocol: Romeo Soldier #25954 will need to adjust to their New World The Zürich facility is the best in the world in these cases Date: 06:00Hrs Oct 29th 2065 Plot The Player awakes onboard a train in the year, 2054 with John Taylor in the seat in from of them. The train explodes after a conversation with Taylor, who explains that the Player is in the hospital awaiting for surgery. In addition, he tells the Player that they he/she is connected with a Direct Neural Interface, and that what they are experiencing is a simulation within Zürich, Switzerland. Taylor tells the Player that a terrorist cell caused an explosion, and early of that day Zürich Security Forces took action, but failed. The Player is than simulated to a Steel Mill and guided by Sebastian Diaz. The Player learns how to use their tactical mode, how to wall run, and to remote hijack computer systems and drone units. Going into the control room, grunts launch from their pads as the Player experiences a trigger of memories of the grunt injuring the Player in Ethiopia. Diaz aids the Player on that memory triggers happen often, but can be fixed by the doctors to meds. The Player hacks into the console, and that Xavier Hirtzel was responsible. The Player is simulated to Hirtzel's escape in the High Rise Apartments, and is greeted and guided by Sarah Hall. Hirtzel is hacking into the ZSF Talons, as the Player reveals that Hirtzel has an DNI as well. In addition, the Player unlocks cyber ability; system paralysis onto drones. The Player catches Hirtzel, but the latter dies from fall. Hall tells the Player to purge their DNI into Hirtzel, but warns them that the victim will become brain dead. Once interfaced, the Player learns the cell are at the Old Train Tunnels to plan their attack. Simulated to the tracks, Peter Maretti guides the Player with two cyber abilities, immolation and firefly swarm. Maretti also warns the Player is not immortal, and that a bullet to the head will send them to their maker. Making it to the console, the Player learns that the terrorist cell used the grunts onboard to cause the explosion. The Player returns back to the train, and is given minutes to stop the explosion. The Player learns to use takedown by melee and air stomping grunts. The Player makes it to the train, but cannot stop it because their is not enough time. The Player, by Taylor's words learns that the train is a maglev, and simply disconnects it from the rest. The explosion kicks off, as Taylor informs them that the explosion was going to happen, he simply tested them to see what they are willing to sacrifice. The Player awakes in the hospital, seeing firstly a bandana and a woman leaving. Taylor and an "unidentified man" speak as Taylor informs the Player that Hendricks has signed up for the project as well. Weapon Loadout Found in Level Gallery New World Gallery Database Image 1 BO3.PNG New World Gallery Database Image 2 BO3.PNG New World Gallery Database Image 3 BO3.PNG New World Gallery Database Image 4 BO3.PNG New World Gallery Database Image 5 BO3.PNG New World Gallery Database Image 6 BO3.PNG New World Gallery Database Image 7 BO3.PNG New World Screenshot BO3.png Terrorist 1 BOIII.jpg|Terrorist group member. Terrorist 2 BOIII.jpg Terrorist Shotgunner 1 BOIII.jpg|Terrorist group Shotgunner. Terrorist Heavygunner 1 BOIII.jpg|Terrorist group Heavygunner. Trivia * The Player's death can be seen in First Person, by Taylor being taken away by surgeons during the memory trigger scene. * A rare glitch can occur where two Marettis would be helping the player out. One of them can die unlike the other.